Buried
by Daydreaming Out Of Reality
Summary: Book Two of Fragile Ground...what's happen to Daniela? Amnesia? Love Triangle? Assassins? Sounds like a soap opera...great
1. The Other Side

Chapter One: The Other Side

Sometimes a reoccurring dream was nothing out of the ordinary for other people. There were nights and nights of the same dream. The only dream you could ever remember having.

You never told anyone of the eternal loop.

Suddenly your world would become a black void, removed of all scenery and vision. You heard only raised voices. Voices full of concern and fear.

"_Daniela!"_

"_Ezio, move out of the way!"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Not important! Quick we're losing her!"_

"_Daniela!"_

Your chest tightens and your breath would weaken. A severe pain pierced through you. You would scream yourself wake from the pain. Your mother would wake up and come to your side.

However tonight was different.

Blades of grass tickled beneath your feet. A summer sun warmed your cold body. The blue sky was clear of any blemishes.

The green meadow stretched for miles and free of trees. Except for one.

It was the only thing that looked out of place.

Alone, a bare, dead tree stood just ahead of you. A mysterious shape appeared on the very top branch, it was a silhouette of person. The branch bowed and gave the illusion that the silhouette was heavy.

Curious, you treaded carefully. Something about the beauty suddenly seemed to hide a dark secret. As you stepped closer the silhouette began to change.

No it wasn't a person, it was a bird.

An eagle specially, stared at the space ahead of him. Not once did he glance your way nor did he move. His claws imitated you, such cruel weapons on a beautiful creature were a terrible contradiction. That unwavering gaze froze you. It held a knowledge far great than you could ever know.

Before you could question him, he began to move. Only to softly lift his wings as the breeze flew between the dark brown feathers.

He was smiling.

You wanted to speak but the eagle sung its song. Over and over again he sung and flapped his wings violently.

Until silence…not a motion or a sound.

"_We've found her!"_

You flinched at the voice that came from no general direction. A voice that was neither male nor female. It sounded more like a chorus of voices that blended together to create one.

The eagle had calmed upon hearing the voice and you only grew frantic. Something was shaking you.

Unfortunately it wasn't just you but the world around moved, bended, and bowed as you did.

"Danny!"

Mom?

"Danny! Get up you'll be late!"

You snapped awake almost hitting your mother in the face as you threw off the covers. "Dear God, Daniela!" She yelped dodging right in time. You flung yourself out of bed only to trip over your suitcase. Your mother composed herself and began to place the sheets back on the bed. You were busy finding the right outfit of the day, a comfortable one at that.

"Remember what I told you Daniela."

"Yes, yes, don't talk to strangers…or get into taxis by myself and some random guy."

She continued to fix your bed as you brushed your teeth, "And no running off from the group."

"Okay, okay," you threw your toothbrush in a bag than into your suitcase. You spun around your room checking to see if you forgot everything. Happy that you didn't forget anything you began to leave the room. "Hon, aren't you forgetting something?"

You stopped at the door and quickly ran back to get your suitcase. She laughed softly and followed you down the stairs.

"And your toast," she pointed.

"Right," your grabbed the bread from the plate on the counter and placed it in your mouth. You threw your suitcase in a dining room chair.

"I can't believe you're going to a foreign country for your senior trip."

You pulled out the gallon of milk [1] and poured yourself a glass. "What? Where did you go for your senior trip?"

"Ha! A local beach…" she paused and reminisced, "But it was fun."

"It must've been fun, you had to stop and remember."

"Oh shut it."

She smiled. You finished your short but enjoyable breakfast. Your mother grabbed the dishes and hid them in the sink. You left her without hesitation.

You waited for her near the door as she grabbed her purse and keys. Once reunited, she placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, "Hopefully you won't have as much fun in Italy as I did at that beach."

She laughed deeply before she exited your house. It took you a minute to realize what she meant.

"Awww, Mom you scarred my brain!"

****8

Author's Note: Okay, can you figure out what happen to you? Anyway, first chapter of book two. Review or message whatever you like.

[1] if you don't like milk think of something better.


	2. Forever Farewell

Chapter 2: Forever Farewell

Your mother decided to drop you off at the airport instead of taking you to the school. The teachers had decided to gather up the students with no rides onto school buses. The fact remain that your mother wanted to wish you well at the airport.

During the trip you randomly talked about the upcoming events. Your mother nagged you to buy her something fashionable. Her dark green eyes glinted when you said you weren't planning to spend all your savings for her. You were completely serious despite your smile.

Once your mother had parked, of course after complaining over the price of the parking toll, you made your way to entrance. Excited you practically left your mother behind. Fortunately she was able to find you once you reunited with your group from school.

"Children please! Pay attention!"

A stalky middle aged woman shouted from the center of the crowd. Her hair was slowly made its way to gray while her face remained young. She was short and tried to reason with the students but your classmates continued to talk in exhilaration. Mrs. Crabtree must have never own a pair of pants in her life. Because the only clothes you ever had seen her in where those ridiculous floral dresses where the patterns belong to 1950s curtains.

Strict as the woman may be she had a good heart. She focused her main attention to fairness but the rules were way more important to her.

"Figures, Mrs. Crabtree would already try and dull the mood," a sweet sarcastic voice drew your attention. You smiled when you saw your best friend patiently waiting behind you. Lottie was the only person who could keep you awake during Mrs. Crabtree's English class.

The opposite of any bubbling blond and not so hardcore you couldn't look at her was Lottie. She was average height and average build. Flip-flops were the only shoes she own, not because she couldn't afford anything other, she just love to see her toes. On a serious note, her loyalty kept you alive during all those years in high school.

"Of course, Lottie that's her job…meanwhile it is the handsome Mr. A's [2] job is to lighten up the mood."

On the other side of the crowd was a group of five to six guys, all conversing with Mr. A. Tall, and built in a way that would tempt any woman to stare. He had recently stolen yours and Lottie's affection. He was definitely more laid back than Mrs. Crabtree but somehow imitating in his own way. Almost as if he was a lone warrior in a past life, a secret strict sense of duty.

His short golden hair, slight stubble and mysterious gray eyes distracted you during his History lessons. They were strangely beautiful eyes and seem to hide a burning desire to shine brighter. Weird thing was, when you first met him you felt you've known him your whole life. As if you shared an inside joke between the two of you but you both could never remember. Those eyes never left yours.

"Hmmm, I agree," you mother added. You and Lottie were silently staring at her until your trio broke into laughter.

As Mrs. Crabtree continued her struggle Mr. A finally noticed her distress and decided to intervene. With a smile he immediately took charge, "Alright, I know you're excited but let's just go over the rules." Everyone groaned, he raised his hand in defense, "Yeah, I hate it too…sadly it's my job."

He briefly went over the rules then went straight to where we were headed. First was the great city of Florence, then Venice and finally Rome. You weren't sure why you had such an overpowering emotion to go to Florence only that you were happy they plan to visit there first.

"Are you ready for your first flight, you airplane virgin?" Lottie questioned just loud enough for only you to hear.

You smacked Lottie, "Yes, now shut up. Crabtree is watching." Lottie giggled and held her pillow closer to her chest. She sighed and added, "Maybe we'll find cute, rich Italian guys to sweep us off our feet."

"HA! That would never happen…you must resist the urge as I do."

Lottie patted you on the shoulder, "You resist the urge, do you?" You glanced at her and carefully inquired, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look at you right now, you're practically drooling…"

"Oh shut up," you said, embarrassed by the truth of her words.

"Okay now please give your luggage to the kind gentlemen over here, say your farewells and line up over near the café. We need to leave in five minutes, so make things quick," Mrs. Crabtree kindly added.

Your mother embraced you in a breath-taking hug, "Have fun! Call every day!" You smiled as you pulled her closer.

After a moment she was the first to pull back, "I love you."

"Ditto."

She eyed you like you lost your mind, "Excuse me, I didn't hear you correctly." Lottie laughed behind you and you couldn't help but chuckle.

"I love you too!"

"That's what I thought. Now behave."

You grunted in disproval as she pushed you and Lottie toward the café. She waved as you got farther away. For some reason you couldn't take your eyes off her. There was this knot in the pit of your stomach that you may never see her again.

Without thinking you ran back to your mother and embraced her one last time. "I love you Mom." She gently combed through your hair and smiled, "And I love you sweetheart."

Sniffling, your mother ushered you back to Lottie. She squeezed your arm before spinning around. Her brunette curls bounced as she walked away. You watched her retreating form until she disappeared in the direction of exit. She never looked back, probably in fear that you might ran back to her. For once she was right.

Once everyone was accounted for you made your way to the terminal. With only a book in hand, you and your class stood in line for what seem like hours. The announcer continued to state the status of flights and destination which was getting harder to ignore. Luckily, your flight had already reserved the sits so that your class wasn't out of sight of our chaperons [1].

Thanks to Mr. A we didn't have to sit alphabetically. He successfully convinced Mrs. Crabtree about how the long flight next not next to our friends might stress the students out. Thus with one charming smile he had poor Mrs. Crabtree nodding her head in agreement.

The Fates played a teasing game. First instance was when you lost to Lottie about sitting next to the window (you knew you should have stuck with rock) and second was when Mr. A had comfortably sat next to you across the aisle. Lottie nudged you in the ribs, egging you to blush even more. Of course, Mr. A politely smiled as if he didn't notice anything.

You made yourself relaxed and prepared for the ten hour flight to Florence. Praying your adventure would run smoother than the turbulence.

* * *

><p>[1] To save the life of me, I could not spell this word. It took me thirty minutes to remember.<p>

[2] it would be a story without a good hot teacher LOL

Author's Notes: Some were wondering why I changed Daniela to Danny…it's not a serious change just a nickname that her mother and her friends use.

Reply to Nonamenomad (That's a hard name to type)…I'm so glad about what you said about the gods, keep that beautiful thought in your head as you read future chapters (not sarcastic in anyway, truly I'm happy you pointed that out. I got really excited when you said that.). I plan something that answered that question during this story a while ago. Thank you for the review! It made my day! As do all my reviews…most of the time.

To all: You guys are guessing wonderfully, I can't wait to surprise you though. Apparently writing in second is much easier now…but if you are thinking about starting a second person story, I'm happy to write a guide to help. I've done a guide before but it was on something about characters (it's been awhile so I don't really remember).

Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with me after that rushed ending. I promise to give it reason.


	3. Here and There

Chapter Three: Here and There

_12:38 am  
>Florence, Italy<em>

"Flight lag sucks!"

One of the male students said as you waited to grab your luggage. Lottie groaned, annoyed by his ignorance, "Its jet lag!" He, immaturely, stuck his tongue out at her, "What's the difference?"

"One, it states that you're a dumbass!"

"Okay, okay. Hurry up and get your things," Mr. A intervened suppressing his smile. Everyone was tired as they groaned and moaned walked toward their stuff. You never understood how sitting down for ten hours made you so exhausted.

Your first flight was uneventful most of the ride. Only did it get dramatic when a girl, sitting in the row in front of you, got nauseous and almost threw up on her boyfriend.

You dashed for your bag the moment you saw it turn around the bend. Lottie was soon to follow, snatching up her heavy bag with poise.

Lottie wasn't like most girls. You admired her athletic grace and stunning ability to shine. She never dared to talk about boyish attractions unless you encouraged her to speak out. You only assumed she greatly esteemed Mr. A because he was mainly the guy you ever spoke of. However recently she's been quiet about the matter of men entirely.

Her platinum blond hair arose much attention from the guys at your school, though. She paid them no mind. Lottie never wore clothes that drew others attention, merely wore clothes that were comfortable and flattering in their own way.

"Alright, everyone ready?"

Mrs. Crabtree made her way through the crowd, smacking two guys who were horse playing. They grumbled but stopped in fear of further punishment.

"Everyone please follow me to the shuttle and from there we will head straight for the hotel."

She leaded the way, your classmates following her like she was mother goose. Lottie looked to you before lifting her bag over her shoulder saying, "We should go. I'm too tired to hear her yelling at us."

"Right," you mumbled. A sudden weird feeling had rear its ugly head. The tension was heavy, almost suffocating, and caused you to glance behind you.

"Would you hurry up?"

"Be quiet, your causing people to stare?"

"But he's falling behind."

In hushed whisper a trio pushed by you. They were so fast you barely noticed a blond girl leading them. As you focused in on their rushed escape, someone violently ran into you.

You groaned in displeasure as you grabbed your shoulder. Inhaling you prepared for a colorfully yelling spread at the person who happened to think you were in the way. You didn't have the chance.

He gently steadied you as if he'd done it before. "I'm sorry," he spoke, politely. You grew silent. This man's image, you were sure you had never seen, burned brightly in your mind. You made a quick connection or familiarity to the man under that white hood.

You weren't the only one stunned in silence. The moment he saw your face you were sure his skin tone went pale almost as if he was saw a two-headed dragon waltzing in central park. His month hung wide open matching his opened golden eyes. You were sure he hadn't blink for at least five minutes.

"Umm, are you okay?"

His unmoving grip on your arm unnerved you. You tried to wiggle gently from his grasp but he only pulled you closer.

"It can't be."

"Let go, please," you pleaded, growing anxious under his stare. The more you noticed him the more you realized certain details you've seen somewhere before. Scarred lip, large nose, tanned skin, and presumably dark hair; all things you've equated with someone else. Someone you held close to you. But who?

"Daniela?"

You pulled away, his hand finally freeing you, "How do you know my name?" He glanced at his company then back at you.

"There's no way."

Once again your arm was caught by someone else. They pulled so quickly it hurt, you feared bruises. "Would everyone please sto-."

"Daniela the class is leaving you."

For the first time you had known Mr. A, you had never once heard his strict, firm even wrathful voice. It threw you into silence.

"I'm sorry," the hooded guy said once again while having a stare off with your teacher. Mr. A had pushed you behind him as if acting as a human shield, protecting you from whatever was threatening him.

"Let's go Daniela."

Mr. A stepped back it seemed in a way that one would step away from a snake. He pulled you alongside him, holding you comfortably by the wrist; once he was looking forward he never looked back.

You, in your rebellious nature, did.

But the stranger was long gone. Your first day in Italy and already things started to go weird.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, so I'm excited! I order the Assassin's Creed Encyclopedia! I'm hoping it will help me in future chapters and furthering my interest.<p>

Anyways, you probably guess who ran into you AGAIN! If not, you'll find out soon enough and why he knows who you are…it should be obvious.

I'm going to try and update every week or two weeks if I can…but with school who knows.


	4. Complete

**Very Rough Chapter! Please bare with me as I revert back to better writing.**

Chapter 4: Complete 

"Mr. A, you're cutting off the circulation," he tugged you through the airport. The stares and mummers caused your skin to feel tight and uncomfortable. You didn't understand his forcefulness or rush. The class wouldn't leave without one of the teachers.

Your bag's strap pinched your shoulder painfully. You began to twist your wrist against his hold but he was unfazed by your attempt. After few minutes of struggle and frustration you finally had enough.

Suddenly you returned the hold and grabbed his wrist. You yanked your arm back after securing your stance. He stumbled and fell back toward you. In a rush you stepped backward, in fear of being trampled, onto a concrete column.

He never tumbled however your effort wasn't meaningless. The effect caused him to pull away and to let go. Free, you leaned, panting in annoyance, against the column staring at your teacher. Mr. A placed his hands on his knees, not that his was tired as if he was in deep thought.

Honestly you weren't expecting a pleasant grin grace Mr. A's face. Your hearted lighten. The semblance of his please and even laughing grin calmed your nerves. Even as he said, "Don't forget, Daniela. I'm on your side."

"It's Danny. And that felt more like you were against me."

"Yeah, yeah…I just didn't want to lose you in the crowd."

You deadpanned, raising an eyebrow, "There's barely anyone here!" Mr. A straightened and secured his luggage strip before glancing around the airport.

"That's what you think."

You unconsciously followed his gaze but nothing was there, "What?"

"Forget it, we should go."

Mr. A turned, hands in pockets, and headed for the door. He no longer waited for you. You began to mumble (something about contradiction and crazy people) as you picked up your bag and stomp after him.

The twenty minute ride on the bus was fairly quiet. Lottie said nothing when you finally appeared after Mr. A. She probably just thought you had lost your way or something.

You and Lottie argue over where to sit. Lottie declared that she had to have the window seat while you told her that you didn't want to look anywhere but outside. She finally gave in when you promised to let her sleep on her shoulder, even though she snores.

The scenery outside didn't spark your interest until the lights of Florence gleamed in your vision. A wave of happiness swelled through your body. You raised your head from the glass window to get a better look.

Half-tempted you wanted to wake up Lottie and shared the view. Unfortunately as you turned your gaze to her someone's face caught your attention.

In the seat just across from you was a smiling Mr. A. Annoyed and a little disturbed you whispered harshly, "What?"

"Nothing," he looked away and leaned his head against the seat, closing his eyes in contentment. You eyed him suspiciously before returning to the window. The soothing ride began to cause your eyes to close and you slowly embraced the sweet temptation of sleep.

"WAKE UP!"

Something soft slammed against your face. Everything was moving up and down, up and down and it was hard to ignore. You groaned and rolled over avoiding the next few blows.

"Come on Danny! We're in Florence! Get up!"

Lottie climbed on top of you to make the blows easy to deliver while you covered your face with your arms. Finally you had enough and pushed her, not too harsh but just enough to stop the assault.

"Aww," Lottie laughed, "Did I wake up Miss. Moody Morning."

Your sour expression softened as you joined her in laughter. In a fit of giggles you nearly forgot where you were. However the hotel's window shed light on the situation, literally.

Leaving Lottie on your bed you walked toward the sunny view. A dark orange gloom, familiar to your eyes, filled your vision. You gazed upon the city of Florence and you found yourself half empty. As if a starting of a puzzle, border pieces but nothing in the middle. You wish to be complete again even though you had no idea how.

"This is a start."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, I'm back. This semester really kick my ass…I'm never taking five classes again. Anyways, after my semester I never thought I would want to write again but I couldn't leave this story hanging, plus I promise myself and you to finish it. First couple of chapters will probably be rough (out of practice) so please forgive me.<p>

Love Charlotte


	5. Translation

Chapter Five: Translation

Blah, Blah, is all you hear while Mr. A continued to talk about Florence history. Not that you didn't care, it's just you'd spent weeks going over it in class. Your group had exited your hotel the Pensione Pendini and took a break in the middle of the Piazza della Repubblica.

Venders selling clothes to food were around the Piazza della Repubblica. Your classmates eyed the venders' inventory and some even decided to buy a few trinkets. Meanwhile other classmates admired the carousel of the Piazza della Repubblica. After an half hour of walking in circles you decided to sit on a stone wall around a column with a statue of a woman on the top.

Many people begun to crowd the streets, cars honk on the road behind you. The building just south of you blocked the sun and cast a soft shadow halfway across the Piazza. In the strange calm you lost yourself in the city's noise.

"Nice weather for February, no?"

Startled, you jumped as subtle as you possibly could without falling off the wall. You turned to face the stranger who appeared out of nowhere. He was young but older than you and Italian considering the heavy accent. Dark hair and sweet, daring glint in his brown eyes, meanwhile he wore modern and fashionable clothes. He appeared with such dignity that it made you feel inferior in your jeans and t-shirt.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, only trying to make small talk."

You smiled, "No, I'm sorry I spaced out. And yes it's rather warm for February."

"_Buon' giorno," _he held out his hand and you accepted, "I am Jacopo." You noticed that the only thing not modern about his appearance was an old ring of his right index finger. A cross, a cross you've seen before. You shrugged it off, "Well, Jacopo, I'm Danny."

"That's short for something, correct?"

"Yes," you were half tempted to leave it there, let the man think it over for the rest of his life. However you had a feeling he would ask your name sooner than later, "Daniela."

"You're Italian?"

"No, my name's Italian but I'm all American."

"Yet you're so flaunt in Italy's native tongue."

You laughed, he must be joking, and "I'm speaking in English. I only know very few Italian words." Suddenly his brow furrowed and his face turned to confusion, "Are you sure?"

"What are you saying? That I'm speaking in Italian right now, with you?"

"Yes."

He said yes instantly, no trace of doubt or fallacy. There was no way. He had to be pulling your leg. Honestly if what he said was true, though it's not, you were glad he wasn't taking anything you said offensively.

"If I'm speaking Italian, which I'm not, then why can I speak with my friends who clearly speak English?"

Jacopo shifted in his seat, "Now that I can't answer."

You sighed, "_Se lo tu dici.{1}" _The both of you grew quiet and you once again found yourself staring at the street ahead of you. Lottie was still busy trying to convince the man at the carousel to let her on. Mr. A was so busy and distracted while wondering the Piazza that you were surprised when his eyes made it to where you were sitting. Mr. A's face grew dark and strict as marble stone, but only when he noticed who was sitting next to you.

An invisible voice commanded over the Piazza making Jacopo stand up slowly as if backing away from a dangerous snake. "_Mi dispiace veramente[2]_, I must go."

Mr. A's unlikely killer aura disappeared with Jacopo. You narrowed your gaze to Mr. A, as if to question his manner. However you expression soften when you noticed the scarred look on Lottie's face a few meters away. Somehow she run over to you without you even realizing she left the carousel.

"Hey, what's up?" You questioned as she finally made it over to where you were sitting. "Nothing I just give up on the carousel," she blew off what I was really asking and continued, "no matter how hard I tried he just wouldn't let me on and I can pass for a twelve year old any day."

"He probably saw you with our group early."

"Yeah you're probably right."

She settled down next to you, "So who was he?" Lottie nodded in the direction where Jacopo had disappeared. You looked as well, "Oh he was Jacopo, just saying a friendly hello."

You couldn't tell her the weird accusation he stated in your conversation, at least not yet.

Lottie begun to speak about what she bought around the different venders in the Piazza. Sadly you caught yourself a couple of times tuning her out.

"Oh no," she finally grabbed your attention again. You perked up, looking around and saw what she was talking about, Mrs. Crabtree was lining everyone up again.

"Great, the sightseeing fun begins!" Lottie said sarcastically as she stretched her way off the stone wall. You didn't mind sightseeing but to Lottie shopping was far more fun especially if it included carousels.

You moved off your seat and stretched as well. Suddenly out of the corner of your eye you caught a strange sight. Another dark haired man staring in your direction but his wasn't Jacopo. His clothes were older, much older and his hair was pulled back.

His face resembled someone you've never seen. But how can you recognize someone you don't know? Even with the warning in your heart you couldn't stop your feet from edging toward him.

"Danny, where are you going?"

You felt your feet race after him, changing pace as if the devil was behind you. His figure turned and went south. Panicking you feared you would lose him, you feared you would lose him again. You didn't care if you lost the group or Lottie.

"Danny!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Pretty happy with this chapter, the next update should be soon. Please Review I would love to hear from you guys again.<p>

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BURIED: Will Danny found that new stranger? Where is he leading her? Why were Mr. A and Lottie worried over Jacopo? Who is Jacopo? Is Danny really speaking in Italian?

But more importantly where or who is Hades?

{1} "If you say so."

[2] "I'm truly sorry"


	6. Ghosts

Chapter 6: Ghosts

"Danny, wait up!"

Lottie yelled with slight fatigue and panic as she chased after you. You ran down the street nearly missing tourists and venders. The wind flow passed your ears and your body moved like a distant memory. You reflexes were something to envy but something you don't remember having.

The man darted in and out of the crowd yet somehow stay on a straight cross out of the alleyway. You pushed passed the last group of people to reveal a large courtyard. Up ahead was a building with a tower the rose out of it. From what you could tell it had a clock face near the top.

You walked towards the center, searching for any sign of the man you were pursuing. But nothing. You panted, resting your hands on your knees while staring at the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Lottie exclaimed slapping a hand painfully on your shoulder. She pulled and straightened you, "Are you crazy? We are going to get in trouble!" Lottie was extremely annoyed and sweaty not a surprise to see her hair was frizzy and sticking to her face.

"There was someone…someone important," you mumble as you genuinely stared into your best friend's eyes. Lottie sighed, "Where are we anyways?" She quickly changed the subject and pulled out her map. You remain quiet as she tried to figure out where in the confusion you both had ended up.

"We're actually not that far…it seems this is the Piazza della Signoria," she said then pointed at the tower with the clock face, "And that's the Palazzo Vecchio."

You slowly edged closer to the building almost as if you were afraid the Palazzo would disappear. Suddenly you stopped.

There, only a few steps ahead of you, was the man. Somehow he was different, his clothes were different. A white hood hid his face slightly but you knew it was the same man.

The longer you stared the more real he became. The world around you grew still as if the time had stopped ticking.

He stared up at the clock on the tower.

"_Ezio, what are you doing?"_

Your voice? But you hadn't spoken. Ezio, you assume to be the one in the hood, turned toward you. At first you were stunned.

"_Ah, Daniela I'm sorry. I got a little distracted."_

You involuntarily closed your eyes. His voice calmed and excited your heart. However your solace was broken when you saw another character enter the scene. You. She passed right through you, but she was no ghost. Her and Ezio color were the same as any other person you may see.

She was a different you, a different you with the same name. A you with longer hair and a century or more old clothes and what surprised you the most was the weapons you were carrying about. The other you was much older too, not very old but definitely not 17. You watched as the other you walked up to the hooded man and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_Ezio," _the other you said in the gentle whisper, _"Come, let's go and kill those bastards."_

Ezio turned and smiled before placing a gentle kiss on top on the other Daniela's [1] forehead. Clearly that show of affection shocked you then as much as it did now.

A smiled creped across your face while the other you smiled the same. You felt her happiness but remember his sadness. And before you knew it the show was done. Ezio and the other you faded away like fog on a mirror or like ghosts they were.

"Danny! Danny!"

Lottie waved her hand in front of your face and you snapped back. She huffed, "Man this heat must be getting to you…come on we better wait for the others."

You sighed, the bittersweet emotion left your heart. Lottie urged you forward as you stared off in the direction of the scene. What was that? Was it a past life? Or something more complicated? You realized that it couldn't have been a memory and last you checked you weren't psychic.

"They're supposed to come here near the end of the tour and I rather not get lost trying to find them." Lottie expressed her thoughts to you but you were barely listening. She forced you down on a bench and then sat beside you.

After a moment of silence you spoke first, "Lottie did you…did you see that man in a white hood?" Lottie snapped forward rather too abrupt and it scarred you. She muttered something, something that disturbed you, "So soon?"

"What?"

"Nothing, it just…I didn't see anything."

It wasn't like Lottie to be dishonest with you. "Lottie if you know something you are obligated to tell me," you were annoyed and disappointed in your friend.

She urged, "I can't…no, more like I'm not allowed."

"Why?" You watched as you friend the brave Lottie turned into a defeated, sad girl. She wanted to tell you, you could tell. It was something important and far more confusing _that_ she knew something about the vision you just experience.

"You need to figure it out on your own…or something horrible will occur. Something you will deeply regret when you remember."

"Remember?"

"That's enough!" Lottie tone was strict, with a sense of sovereign demand. If you had an idea of what a queen might have sounded when she commanded her kingdom, Lottie gave you a good example. Her voice caused you to shudder. You quickly fell silently.

Only soon after your group had finally arrived, with Mr. A and Mrs. Crabtree bestowing the same annoyed and disappointed face.

All you kept thinking was that you wanted to see Ezio again. You wanted to feel that familiarity, that contentment. Deep in your heart you knew you weren't returning to America at the end of this trip.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

[1] you's isn't a word. LOL

Hello My Wonderful Readers!

I AM BACK!

I so sorry I was gone with no word. But I just needed a break from writing. Hopefully I will return to Buried and finish the story of poor Daniela. Please bear with me my writing is much out of practice. And it will be hard getting use to the old groove.

PS I might post another one tonight if I can.

Love Charlotte


	7. Promise

Chapter 7: Promise

Your head fell in shame once Mrs. Crabtree and Mr. A approached you and Lottie. Their scorn expresses did nothing for the new rift between you and Lottie. They made a quick example of you as they scolded you over and over again, the entire class and some passing tourists as the spectators.

For days, you said nothing to Lottie and she said nothing to you. The time in Florence was brief and bitter, with no more strange occurrences. You probably would have easily forgotten the vision but the fact that Lottie knew something you didn't, kept the memory fresh in your mind.

The tour finished by the end of the week and the group of soon-to-be-college-students were sailing away on a ferry to Venice. Mrs. Crabtree thought the trip by ferry would be adventurous than taking the trip by bridge.

The salt burned your lungs while you lean over the railing of the ferry. A mist from the waves below would occasionally grace your face and cooled your heated skin. Lottie, later, accompanied you but you pretended that she never appeared. Honestly you wanted nothing more than a quiet trip to Venice, only the soundtrack of the sea filling your thoughts. And respectfully Lottie stayed silent.

Mr. A watched the tension between you two religiously. There wasn't anyone who missed the change in atmosphere with you and Lottie but Mr. A was the only one whom seemed to care, a curious thing you admitted.

A foghorn sounded off in the distance as the city Venice grew closer. The whistle hummed in your ears and you involuntarily closed your eyes.

"Daniela."

Your eyes snapped open, the day turned to night. In your shock you pulled away from the once metal railing. You scanned your surroundings and discovered you were not on the steel ferry but a wooden one. The new yet old ferry was equipped with old fashion sails and creaking wooden floors. A ferryman stalked behind you, excusing himself between you and the one who called you out.

Confused you stepped farther back. There, against the railing was a clone of yourself, the same clone from before.

The world became a play, you the audience and your clone the star. She relaxed on the railing as if she was taking over from where you left off. Daniela drew her shawl closer, stretching it across her shoulders. The icy breeze from to sea below through you with the same strength it did Daniela. She made no notion to the man who called out to her. Either she didn't hear him or was upset and chose to ignore him. Without hesitation you looked for her, it was Ezio.

"Daniela?" He said again, rather hasty, but she barely turned his way. A slight nod came from the clone. She was clearly enjoying the night air and was in no mood to be interrupted. Ezio sighed and approached her cautiously.

He joined her on the railing and watched Venice come farther into view. The silence for you was unbearable. Silence left you with, well silence. Never has the silence of a movie answer your questions. You wanted to yell at them yet somehow you knew they wouldn't hear you, not even a whisper.

Finally Ezio broke the dreaded stillness, "What's the matter?" Daniela glanced his way, trying to find the reason of his inquiry. She tugged a stray hair behind her ear before replying, "What do you mean? Do I appear ill?"

"You're unsure…worried, no?"

She blinked as if she hadn't blinked before. Daniela smiled. You were taken aback. Never once had you remembered seeing yourself (well, Daniela) so happy. The sight of her lighthearted smile glowed brighter than the stars above.

"And I was so sure you were to say I looked jealous…"

"Jealous? You never," Ezio mimicked sarcastically. Daniela shoved him playfully in the arm. For their age you had to admit they looked like a couple of kids.

"On a serious note, I have been worried."

"It's has something to do with that man before, isn't it? The man who appeared to be me?"

Daniela quickly glanced away, "Yes," she paused, "I have a horrible foreboding about Venice." Ezio watched as Daniela left the railing of the ferry and walked toward the center. He soon followed after, "What do you mean?"

"Something about the sea and the,"

"The smell," Ezio played light of the situation. Even though the matter Daniela spoke with much seriousness, she paused long enough to laugh. He joined her briefly and paced around her before facing her comfortably.

She continued, "I just, I think something bad is going to happen." Daniela stared at him for a few seconds. Her express made you feel that she had more to share, more that she wanted to tell him. But Daniela fell silent. Ezio, however, didn't notice instead he asked, "Something bad?"

Daniela sighed with a sweet smile, "Don't worry, I'm probably just over thinking it."

Suddenly, Daniela spun to you, staring at you deeply. You felt yourself inhaling before pushed with a force that pulled and twisted the scenery around you. You remembered thinking that if you were Alice you knew how she felt when pushed down the rabbit hole.

The night still lingered above but your neck was held by some wicked fingers. The malice poured out nearly knocked you out. Ezio was wide-eyed in front of you. Your brows furrowed, could he see you? No this was different.

Something cold, with a bite and sting like ice pierced right through you. Involuntarily you screamed as the pain rippled down your body. Then ice met fire as a warm sticky liquid slid underneath you shirt. You stared down at where the sensation exploded. Screaming again you saw metal sticking through you…a sharp tip shard poking out of your skin.

"Ez-E-Ezio?"

You spoke, not Daniela, you. Your legs gave way and gravity pulled you forward. "Daniela," Ezio raced to catch you. You were dying, this was it?

"Danny!"

"Wake up, Danny!"

You jumped forward, almost smacking Mr. A in the face. Panting you tried to catch your breath before you wiped the sweat from you brow…that was a dream?

Lottie and Mr. A were at your side while ferry workers were yelling in Italian. Mr. A smiled gently and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. Then he went straight to one of the workers to explain what had happened.

Quickly Lottie explained that you had passed out and Mr. A had raced to your rescue. She was admiring him more than you had wanted to hear. Even with your anchor, Lottie, there you weren't completely back to your reality. For a few minutes you sat on the deck, eyes close listening to Lottie talk. You didn't reply until your heart was calm and beating regularly.

"Lottie," you said, and she stopped to stare at you, "Please tell what's happening." There was nothing more for you to do, that was far too real, and if Lottie knew something you need her to explain.

Lottie glanced behind you, searching for permission and thankfully she must have received it, for she smiled. She grabbed your hand and lifted you to your feet, "I promise when it's time I will explain ever-."

Her smile faded as quickly as it appeared. "What?" Her silence unnerved you as much as her stared. You peered down to your chest only to find a blood stain shirt. Shocked and dizzy you almost fell back toward the deck but Lottie held you firmly.

There was no wound, only blood. If it wasn't for the firm grasped of your friend, you would've cry.

"Danny," she said sternly, "I promise I will tell you everything. I promise."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm pretty proud of this chapter…PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER THE UPDATES!

I REPEAT REVIEWWWWWW! GO FORTH! I NEED YOUR THOUGHTS! PLEASE!


	8. Fight or Flight

Chapter 8: Fight or Flight

Italy was supposed to be a vacation of fun not a vacation of fear. Unfortunately you senior trip would soon turn you into a mental case. Not only did you dread another vision, you found it hard to separate them from reality. The visions would come and go, some repeating in an awful loop as if your brain was forcing you to remember.

You didn't leave the hotel much. You couldn't and didn't want to. The hotel was a solace place where no visions had yet made their appearance. So you took little delight when you peered over the balcony and looked over the canals of Venice. Your mind lost in the memories and thoughts.

Lately, however, you noticed something strange. Students were disappearing. No joke, you counted the day before and there were fourteen students, male and female but now there was only ten. You waited as Mrs. Crabtree and Mr. A called student roll but they never mention the missing students names.

Of course you asked Lottie about it, she only gave you an empty stare accompanied with a fake smile. The expression made an uncomfortable chill down your neck and that haunted you.

This was Hell.

_Knock_

This day was different.

_Knock_

If only you had prepared yourself for what was behind that door.

You pushed yourself off the balcony's railing. Praying it was room service and not Lottie returning from the tour. However it was neither.

A hotel worker?

"A letter for a Daniela?"

He had a cheeky grin and sparkling green eyes. You almost laughed when you noticed that his hair was slicked back with thick hair gel. (1) But he was handsome enough to make you forget your depressing thoughts.

A few seconds pass before you realized that you were staring suspiciously at the charming messenger. He abruptly shoved the letter toward you. You gazed at the letter then returned to his familiar green eyes. "Would you just take it?" He then shook the letter in your face and out of annoyance by his behavior you snatched it. Your abruptness amused him and you heard him laugh.

You, extremely irradiated, snapped your eyes away from the letter to retort only to find he was gone. "Hello?" Brow furrowed, you run through the doorway to find no sign of the messenger. Shocked and confused you slowly stepped back into your room.

In hand the letter brought a battle with curiosity and confusion. Of course, curiosity overpowered confusion. With a quick slam of the door, you tore the letter open. In your haste you almost tore the letter in half but you calmed yourself and open the letter discreetly.

You unfolded the ivory paper while dropping the envelope. The letter was written beautifully, with old calligraphy, perfectly aligned, as if someone important wrote it. You simply stared at the writing.

However, the confidence you had while ripping the letter a part was lost like the envelope that once protected it. You glanced around the room feeling paranoid before you decided to read:

_Dear Miss Daniela,_

_ The events of late have left you confused and sad, no? Well it's just getting started. It's time that you go back. Back to where you're supposed to be and stay. You've been seeing weird stuff, right?_

"Weird, like this letter?" You continued:

_Look the visions are memories, memories of everything you did before you died._

You stopped reading. "Before I died? I don't remember dying."

_I know what you're thinking, "I don't remember dying". Well you did, sort of…I think. Anyways the point is you're stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time. Look I had to write this quickly because there is a certain group of people here, watching you. I don't know their intentions or why but I have no doubt that they will do everything in their power to get rid of you, permanently._

_Now, it is time for you to decide._

_Do you stand and fight and die for nothing or flee and discover who you really are?_

"Flee to where?" The letter felt thick between your fingers. You weren't sure if the letter was a prank or someone was truly warning you for things to come. The weight of the words crushed your doubts but apparently the letter hadn't ended. You noticed the end of the letter was still neatly folded with black lettering shined through the paper.

_P.S. Flee to where, right? Go to Monteriggioni. _

_P.S.S Oh and they are coming for you right now…_

_Bang!_

Startled you clutched to the letter, another bang sounded from your hotel room's door. You were frantic, the fear crippled you. Frozen in place your heart buzzed and hummed, growing louder with each pounding of the door.

_Bang!_

Where were you to go? Jump out the window? They, whoever 'they' were, blocked the one and only exit, except for the window. Without thinking or caring you folded the letter and stuffed it in your back pocket. You grabbed one of your backpacks and spilled the contents on the bed. Your "lucky" bag, you had it ever since the fifth grade.

In your panic you grabbed what you thought was important. You forced and stuffed everything you could in your backpack before you finally zipped it up.

_Bang! _

There were muffled voices behind the door. Their words you couldn't place yet the manner of talking was harsh and violent. You searched around the room, hoping, praying that there was a different way out.

_Bang! Bang!_

One window with one balcony. You dashed toward the balcony where once again a place of peace became a place of anxiety. The straps of the backpack cut into your arms as you tighten your hold on them. You glanced down and notice you weren't as close to the ground as you thought. And unfortunately the next balcony was too far away, at least the ones to your left and right.

When you realized that the balcony ahead of you was merely a jump away. You refused to move. There was no way you could jump and have the strength to pull yourself up.

_Bang!_

_Crack!_

The door buckled over the pressure. You closed your eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly as you tried to calm your wild heart. Fall to death or capture by strange men? You weren't sure which option sounded better.

For all you knew you were died either way. There was a stool, a part of an old fashion vanity near the window. You pulled the stool quickly toward the balcony window. The advantage of the stool's height could help you get across. You back away from the window as far as you could.

Ready.

Set.

_Bang!_

You darted straight toward the open window. You stepped off the stool over and leaped over the railing. Adrenaline slowed time and you felt a heavy lump in your throat drop to your stomach. Suddenly time return and you realized that the other balcony was flying closer.

You instinctively grabbed the railing, yelping in pain as your palms slapped against hard cold metal. Muscles pulled and you feared you would lose your grip. You tried to lift yourself over but you couldn't, the pain was overpowering your strength.

"There she is!"

One of your pursuers called.

"Damn!" You cried as you tried again to pull yourself over. Tears welled in your eyes hope falling with each drop. You were going to die.

Your fingers began to slip, skin stretching white, while sweat covered your hands. Sadly your legs weren't long enough to save you. This was it.

Another bang sounded off. You saw the door to the balcony open between the railings and then a pair of legs jogging towards you. A hand grasped your wrist but you didn't glance up. You believed that the hand was the enemy thus you yank away. They didn't let go.

"Daniela!"

You looked up, and there the last person you thought to see, "Mr. A!" Suddenly your hands slipped, he stopped your deadly descent. He effortlessly lifted you over the railing.

Naturally, once your feet were safely planted on solid ground they buckled becoming jelly. Mr. A had to save you again.

When you took a second glance at your teacher you were surprised that you actually recognized him. His short golden hair was in a boyish curl. Meanwhile his facial hair was cleared away to show a slight cleft chin and pouty bottom lip. Appearing to be younger with his plain white tee and jeans, you finally saw what Lottie was fawning over.

Mr. A made a quick look to your pursuers and what he saw worried him. Before you had a chance to look as well he yelled, "Come on!"

He took your hand and dragged you through someone else's hotel room. Apparently Mr. A had to break down the door for it was split apart at the handle. The couple was still there too, hiding under the sheets in shock. Mr. A call out a sorry as he passed through the door.

His pace quickened and you had to run to keep up with him. If you weren't being pursued by crazy strangers you would have consider running through the halls with a guy to be romantic. You both ran down the halls, ignoring the stares of the hotel guests until you found the exit. That's were things got interesting.

"Shit," Mr. A muttered pulled you back into a narrow alleyway. Somehow he kept your attackers/kidnappers from your view and led you safely away. You hid there for a few minutes until Mr. A thought the street was clear enough to continue.

He was silent as you walked through Venice and when he felt the time was right he began to speak. "Daniela don't look go of my hand, we need to get to a ferry," he said with a tone that made you think you regret it if you didn't listen.

Mr. A's calmness should have reassured you except that the situation wasn't meant for calm instructions. You knew, though, Mr. A was the only person you trusted and at the moment you had no better way of getting to the ferry then with him. Even your pursuers fail to be caught by your gaze so you didn't know who to avoid.

You walked over canals, avoided gazes from tourists and natives alike, until the ferry dock was in sight. That was too easy. Something had to go wrong you know it and so did Mr. A. He watched the crowd, a lion watching his prey, and continued to press forward. Unfortunately you were the prey.

"There!" A male voice called from your left and before another voice could sound the ferry's whistle blow loud across the docks. Mr. A took advantage of the crowd and darted toward the last ferry which was departing. You shoved and pushed around the crowd, never letting go of Mr. A's hand.

But he let go, "RUN DANIELA, AND JUMP THE DOCK!" You gawked at him. Didn't he see you fail earlier trying to jump ship and miss. He shoved you toward the departing boat, "You can make, now, GO!"

You ran, you ran for all the life you had in you. The urgency in Mr. A's eyes drew your mind out of doubt and made you go without question. As you ran the docks boards creaked under your footing. You drew closer to the edge. The boat wasn't that far, only a little farther.

You heard yelling and screaming behind you but that only fueled your flame. This time you were going to make the jump…this time. Finally the edge began to sink closer and soon behind you. No hesitation, you leaped. Flying over water you flew toward the edge of the ferry. The ferry's chain fence (2) seemed miles away.

Your hand grabbed the chain and your body slammed into the ferry's stern. Meanwhile, the deck crushed into your side like a bull from hell, bruising muscle and bone. You were sure you broke a rib. Lungs failed you as you tried to fill them once again.

A sudden pop sounded. You screamed as your shoulder pulled from the socket by the weight of your body. Quickly you grabbed the chain with your other hand. Your dislocated shoulder fell died against the ferry's deck. The pain rocked through your body causing your new hold on the chain to slip. Screaming, you shoved the pain out of your mind just long enough to pull yourself safely over.

Someone onboard yelled for help. You laid there. Blacking in and out, not sure who the faces were…if they were faces. Deep down you didn't care. You were proud. You made the deck, injured, but you made it.

Silence took you.

"Daniela?"

A voice…male and familiar.

"Mr. A?" You hummed, leaving your eyes close. There was comfort in the darkness because you felt the moment you open your eyes the pain would flood back over you. You didn't know where you were.

"Yea."

"But how? The boat…"

"Don't worry about that, just rest."

* * *

><p><em>{1} Okay I didn't realize I was kind of describing Loki from the Avengers…haha not my intent but he is rather handsome. <em>

_{2} If you have ever been on a ferry (at least in the Outer Banks) they have a chain at the front and back of the ship to allow cars to drive aboard. The chain is usually right on the edge of the ferry and that is what Daniela caught. _

_{3} I didn't mark it but if you want to know my impression for Mr. A look up Ryan Phillppe from Cruel Intentions. _

_Author's note: Long Chapter huh? I figure I would give you a long one for your long wait. Okay I know my tenses are never the same please forgive me, I've never been good with tenses. Honestly I just write. I hope to write better like I did last chapter but it all depends on how the chapters comes to me. I hope you liked it. Thoughts and reviews are much appreciated. SO REVIEW PLEASE! _


	9. The Past

**Chapter 9: The Past**

A bell chimed in the dark, deep distance of your mind. The bell was frantic, alerting the people of some horrible occurrence. There was a sense of familiarity in the darkness: smells, deep earthy with a hint of life, and the sounds, the talk of the people, crowded yet harmonious.

You felt solid again. No longer hollow from fear and confusion but a solid rock against the strong current of life. Your soul was at peace, it was where it belonged.

However the peace couldn't blind the sting of your head or the bitter metal taste in your mouth. And something was coating the top of your forehead. Whatever had covered your skin would stretch and bend like old leather when you moved.

"Is she alright?"

Shadows moved across your close eyelids. You would hear footsteps stop and move then stop once again.

"Was she injured during the commotion?"

"I don't know. Someone get a doctor!"

There was a man and a woman's voice. Their voices matched in age and curiosity, but the woman was for more arrogant.

"Foolish child! Wearing such a dress in this area? Doesn't she know how desperate these Romans are for anything worth a good penny?!"

The man laughed, "She does look as if she walked right out of a Venetian Carnival…"

"I fetched a doctor. Though it was difficult to find one that wasn't busy."

"Given today's events I could see the reason."

You groaned, trying your best to force your eyes open. They twitched and fought to stay closed until your eyes were defeated by your determination. You regretted it.

The sun made your black vision go to a pure golden white. Somehow you felt you were seeing the brilliance of the sun for the first time. You shut your eyes quickly, retreating to the comfort of the dark.

"Miss?" The older man spoke. In a simple and soft-spoken way, the older man urged you to try again. This time the sun was not as hateful as before.

The elder, much older than you suspected, was beaming down at you. He wore a, what you could describe as an old fashion golfer hat. The color was brown to match his dark leather doublet which you assume to be a shirt considering you only saw his shoulders. His chocolate color eyes were milky with cataracts and wrinkled by hard labor. The stubble along his jaw changed from white to brown as he turned.

A hand lifted your shoulder gently, "Come boy help me move her somewhere safe and out of the road." The boy said nothing but hooked his arm under yours. They began to walk you out of the street.

"Where am I?" You mumbled. Suddenly your head fell heavy as if it weighed a hundred pounds. Another groan passed your lips as they continued.

"You're in Rome, miss."

You smiled, "No, I should be on a ferry leaving Venice…"

"I'm afraid not."

A door opened and you were brought inside a small cottage/house. The kind man sat you on a bed which happened to be in the same room as the kitchen. Honestly if you remembered correctly it was all one big room.

Strange, the woman you heard before had disappeared yet you were thankful.

"We've fetched a doctor to treat you. Hopefully you have the money…with an expensive outfit like yours I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Money?"

The older man stared at you, "You have money, yes?" He proceeded to point at something on your hip. You looked down and noticed a silver pouch hanging from your hip. The small purse shined with a unique type of fabric that would catch anyone's gaze.

"I'm surprise no one snatch that shiny thing from you."

You honestly were too. Even at home this bag was a bit cocky to wear, as if it was saying "HEY I'M RICH! TAKE MY MONEY!" Carefully you untied the pursed. No matter how strong your curiosity was you didn't want to open the bag. Instead you placed the bag in your lap and returned to the older man to ask, "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, my name is Francesco. I'm just a simple old man who leaves in Rome."

You smiled, "I'm…my name is Daniela."

"Well, sweet Daniela you should try to stay on your horse next time, no? Especially since you were traveling alone." The older man paced in front of you before going into the kitchen. He prepared two glasses as you waited for this doctor to arrive.

"I fall from a horse?"

"You don't remember?"

The older placed the simple glass in your hand. Dark liquid filled half the cup and the sickly smell of fluoride made your nose twitch. Wine, you hated the stuff…but you never had it before. Only a memory filled you heart with dread of the purple liquid, a memory that you don't remember having.

"I remember something but it's crazy."

"Ah, but my girl, something is only crazy because you're crazy, and I don't believe you're crazy."

You were starting to believe you were crazy. One minute you cracked your head on a ferry the next your where sitting in a cottage with a man who looked to be from a renaissance faire.

In the silence you noticed that you hadn't respected the older man by drinking the wine. Kindly you sipped a little of the wine and tried not to show your distaste.

You gently put the glass on the table. Without realizing it, you had the purse once again in your hands. This time though you had tied the knot and began to play with the strings. Your fingers would inch closer and closer to the opening. Until finally you decided you needed to know what was inside.

You picked at the strings and forced them to open. The purse jingled with the sweet music of money yet that wasn't all there was inside. Your fingers graced something silky, different than the cold metal of the coins. You assumed the fabric wasn't part of the purse so you slowly removed it.

In the light you finally saw what the mystery object was. You gasped and almost dropped it. That golden silk was beautiful, more beautiful than anything you had seen. To an ordinary person that golden ribbon was nothing more than simple fabric, an accessory. The memory it held made it beautiful. A memory that hit you fast and suddenly you blacked out.

"_I found you first, no?"_

_Ezio was a smug man, confident but smug. Quite an endearing quality you admired and fancy. It was hard not to be sarcastic with an attitude like that._

"_Unfortunately you're correct."_

"_If it is so unfortunate, may I have the ribbon then?" _

_He held out his hand, waiting patiently for you to slip the golden silk into his palm. You weren't going to let he have his way so easily. You were going to take full advantage of the situation; it might be your only chance. _

_You drew your hand, with the golden ribbon, out from behind your back. Slowly, you began to give it to him. As he began to meet your hand you suddenly retracted your hand. Ezio laughed and smiled with a knowing look. _

_He waited for your reply._

"_Only if you gave me something in return."_

_You saw him smirk wildly which in fact excited you. You were sure he would have discovered you by now and told you to give him the ribbon without consequence. However the game had changed, instead of him bowing out, he decided to play, "And what could _I_ offer you?"_

"_A small price," you tapped your right cheek, "a kiss, right here." _

_You couldn't believe what you were saying. The fact that you wanted this more than going home and stopping Hades scared you. You wanted to know what it felt like to be kiss by him, by Ezio. His smile never faded, while his eyes glinted mischievously behind his mask, "As you wish."_

_He lifted his mask slightly and silently moved toward you. Ezio silently bended forward preparing for a simple and mindless kiss on the cheek. Nothing new to him, people do this every day. _

_When he was merely inches from you face you instantly maneuvered and caught him off guard. You firmly planted your lips on his. Even through close lids you felt the burn of his shocked gaze._

_You lips twitched in a smile and enjoyed getting drunk from the sensation of his lips. Unfortunately you cut it short. You pulled slowly away from him, "Thank yo-."_

"_That ended too soon." _

_The drunken haze pause your reaction as Ezio grabbed you by the waist for another kiss. He hugged the middle of you back, making your chest collide with his. You groaned by the weight and force when the bodies clashed together. You couldn't deny the heat that flared your senses. Or the firm hold, he had on the back of your head to deepen a kiss. The intimacy grew higher and you find yourself on another planet. You gripped his sleeves urging to never let go as you feared the high would lift you away. _

_He was forcing the air right out of you. Ezio's strong chest moved against yours only made you stand taller on your tip-toes. No matter how close you were you felt you weren't close enough. Your back was thrust against the railing comfortably pinning you between wall and Ezio. Ever so quickly he moved from your lips to breath._

_He paused and reached up for your mask. You wished he would take it off, to reveal everything even if he already knew who you were. He didn't though. The breeze cooled your nerves, helping your brain function again, only for Ezio to light them on fire again. _

_Apparently the second kiss wasn't enough. _

_Your legs ached to be around him which he encouraged. He promptly rubbed your thigh knowing full well your response in lifting it right where you wanted, around his waist. You evaluated to higher heights of intimacy. _

"_Danny!"_

"Danny!"

Your eyes opened to see a familiar yet disappointing face, "Mr. A?" He signed sitting back away from you.

"Thank god, you've been asleep for two days…I thought I was losing my touch."

Ignoring him you glanced around. No longer were you in the older man's cottage but in a car, in the backseat of a car. You heart was humming loudly and your cheeks were heated and flushed. Mr. A looked at you curiously. "Are you having a fever too?"

He placed a cold hand on your forehead which you flinched away at first. The chill of his hand calm and relieved you from your intimate feelings.

Your embarrassment turned to anger and without thinking your burst out, "You're going to telling me what the fuck is going on, got it?"

Stunned, Mr. A pulled back from you. His shoulders slumped while his head drop down, "I..yes, I will tell you. On the road."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: FINALLY! I'm trying guys swear. I want to give you guys the best so I wait until I can give you the best. Lots of Love Charlotte.<p>

Next time on Buried: The Truth

Will Danny figure what is going on? Who is Mr. A? Will she ever see Ezio again? Did she just go back to the past, then to a memory then back to the future…ah I'm confusing myself LOL? Will there be another kissing scene? Time will tell.


	10. The Traitor

Chapter 10: The Traitor

Mr. A was a strange sort of man, handsome, but strange. Even with your unstable mind warped by you jumping in and out of conscious, you silently admire him.

The car was silent and you lean your flustered head against the window. Occasionally your eyes flattered close and the passing shadows flickered beneath your eyelids.

You decided to join Mr. A in the front of the car, him driving of course. Mr. A hadn't dared to speak again since you yelled at him earlier. He barely tried to speak. He seemed to have a hard time trying to find the right words to say.

"Daniela, I…I don't know where to start," he defeated. His hold on the steering wheel tightened as if the world around him was falling to ruin. You had a strange suspicion that he was afraid, afraid of what he was about to say. The tone was sharp as if what he was about to say was taboo.

"How about the beginning, no matter how confusing it may be?"

Mr. A glanced at you, then nodded in agreement. He inhaled, "Have you ever wondered why no one knows what the "A" stands for in Mr. A?" You paused at the question. Weren't you the one with the questions and no answers? You chose not to argue and answer, "Yes and no…."

He continued, "Or the fact you can't remember meeting me before the airport?" You thought for a moment but you didn't understand what he meant. "I don't understand. You're my teacher…" you answer with hesitation. What was he playing at? You had no time for games.

Mr. A laughed, "You assume I'm you're teacher because the students said I was a teacher, but do you remember the first day of school? Or even going to school before this trip?"

You honestly tried to remember. There was nothing. You tried to focus which only produced a headache than memories.

Your brain missed fire. There was no connection to going to school or graduating. The only day you could place was the day you packed.

"Are you saying none of this is real? It could be due to shock and be temporally in a state of amnesia."

He didn't saying anything. Your patience was drawing thin. Mr. A worked hard to hold back from bursting with the truth. He feared you sanity, too much information could turn you completely away. He made a move, removing his left hand from the wheel and propped it on the window sill.

"Am real, you're real, however the students, teachers, Lottie and," he paused, looked at you than quickly turned back to the road, "your mom, aren't real."

You laughed, "Right, are you telling me that this car is imaginary too?"

"No, actually everything else is real." He said matter-of-factly. Only his tone didn't reassure your thoughts. He avoided your gaze to continue, "You are in Italy and you were chase by some evil and annoying men."

"So are you saying that my friends, teachers and my mother were fake or in my head?"

"They are real people, real people who work for someone you know that you don't remember knowing."

You paused a moment.

He clearly saw the confusion on your face. No matter how simple he made it, everything was difficult to explain. However he waited for any sign that he could continue. Unfortunately you gave him an interesting inquiry.

"My arm?"

"What?"

You stared at you perfectly fine arm. Clearly you dislocated your arm when you leaped (idiotically) for the ferry. There was no pain, no sign that your arm had ever left the socket.

"My arm, how did you fix it? And I possibly cracked a rib or two, too, how?"

Realization hit Mr. A, only then did he give you're a secretive smile. With a laugh, he said, "I'm a very good doctor."

"But you're a teacher."

"Danny, we've already been through this. I'm not a teacher."

You stared at your arm, thinking it would jump out again. Everything, physically, with you was fine. In your own way, you were starting to believe Mr. A.

You sighed, "I knew you were too good-looking to be a real teacher…"

"Thanks," he said, too confidently.

And he took your silence as an invitation to continue.

"Let me break it down. There are three realities you have been introduced to."

"Three?"

"Yes, the first world was much like this one…it was a place for you to grow and be protected."

"Why?"

"You're different…you had a different name, a different life where people like me are fictional. You somehow don't remember. Personally I think all this world-reality jumping has damaged your brain."

"Thanks," you said sarcastically.

"The second reality was the set in the past, the past of this world around fifteenth century."

"Fifteenth? Quite the setting for a modern girl? Did I have my memories of the future?"

"Yes, you used your knowledge to help a man, a man named Ezio Auditore."

He notice you shift slightly. "You remember him?"

"No, not exactly. The visions, there was a man named Ezio."

"Makes sense, you were close to him. And now he is the anchor for your mind."

"Close, hmm? No wonder a miss a man I don't even know."

Mr. A didn't speak again. He understood your tone, a hurt and lonely song echoed behind your words. You were lost in a modern world with no memories, instead there's an empty hole searching for its missing bits.

You perked up and changed the subject, "So the third reality is this one we are in right now?"

"Yes," he answered quickly.

"My visions are memories of my life with this Ezio? But what about my memories without him?"

"You see things without them containing Ezio?" His quick draw of the question concerned you. Mr. A became serious.

"Well, when I hit the ferry and blacked out I found myself in Rome. A man, Francesco, helped me and said I had fallen from my horse. Somehow the vision wasn't a vision really. I was back in Rome. That can't be possible?"

Mr. A stern expression did nothing to ease your anxiety. He was in deep thought and he definitely did not expect that.

You spoke, trying to control the sudden feeling of being overwhelmed. "I mean don't you have to do something magical or create a time machine for me to go back, right?"

"Yeah…" he didn't sound convincing but you were good with that. You calmed your racing heart and slowed your breathing. Listening was easy, believing that was hard to handle. The cracks in your wall of sanity were spreading.

"Where are we going?"

His grinned, grateful for another change in topic, "Monteriggioni."

"Where?"

"You'll see. It's easy to show than explain."

"Are you here to help me?"

He smiled, "Yes, only…"

His face lost the precious felicity. Even though the mood had changed you had to pressure him finish.

"Only what?"

"Me helping you means that I'm betraying my people. There are others who are like me, but not many."

"Your people? Who are you?"

Mr. A smiled, "Well my name is odd, and having the name Apollo does get you quite the stares." You snapped your head away from the window to look at him. The name was familiar, of course you knew who and what Apollo was but the name had a personal standing. You felt as if you were reuniting with an old friend.

"However my namesake isn't just a namesake, I'm the real Apollo. You know the god of the Sun, son of Zeus, blah, blah."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm trying to be good, I swear. I didn't edit it the chapter too much sorry too tired. This chapter is mainly dialogue that the story has been missing sometime. There are still mysteries so don't think they have all been revealed. Please Review. Thanks. Random Note: I watched someone play DmC (Devil May Cry 5?) and I think I'm in love with Dante...Sorry Ezio lol. I may or may not write fanfiction...<p> 


	11. The Murderer

Author's Note: I'M BACK! Yep, sorry about that. Life suck big time! LOL but I'm over it and trying to pick up my old hobbies. Please forgive how low quality this may be to other chapters, I'm trying to find my grove again. I'm out of practice too. This book has about 5-9 more chapters left so hopefully I can finish by this year. I have to play the games again too. I miss my Ezio a lot! Thanks for staying with me!

* * *

><p>You world had expanded, alternate realities, time travel, and gods it was too much to handle. The world may have grown larger and complicated however you found yourself feeling claustrophobic. Your mind was overflowing and about to burst. Nevertheless, there was a road block inside your head; you tried hard to break that wall. You knew your life was hidden behind it, the truth was there.<p>

The drive wasn't helping.

"I have to pee," you said rather bluntly. The statement ceased your train of thoughts and your mind went blank. That was the first statement you made for the past three hours. Mr. A or Apollo hadn't meant to scare you silent.

"Okay, I'll make a pit stop."

Soon you and Apollo found a gas station. The cool breeze passed through your hair as you left the car. You found yourself in a small country town. Few people were out and about and stared at you and Apollo. The strangeness of their blank stares quickened your pace. They must not get many foreigners. Apollo stayed close behind as you both headed to through the station's doors.

"I don't feel comfortable," you said noticing the clerk's watchful gaze. Apollo nodded in agreement and led you to the bathroom. He stood awkwardly outside the door. You finished up quickly and started to wash your hands. Suddenly you heard voices behind the door, Apollo was yelling something and then a few bangs sounded off.

"Apollo!" You slammed the door open to see Apollo fighting off a couple of ominous looking men. Shelves were pushed over, candy rolled across the floor meanwhile Apollo gracefully fending off the attackers. They hadn't even taken notice of you, considering Apollo was giving them one hell of a fight. Apollo suddenly slammed the clerk's face against the counter. The clerk stood up only to fall to the floor and a drunken fashion.

Another man appeared behind Apollo, swung a broke shelf towards Apollo's head, "Apollo!" You screamed again and luckily Apollo turned around and caught the man's wrist. Painfully you watched Apollo bang his forehead against his enemy. The attacker soon joined his friend unconscious on the floor.

As the chaos continued you failed to notice another man creeping up on you. "Behind you!" Apollo began to run towards you only to be grabbed from behind. The man locked Apollo in a harsh embrace, trapping his arms.

You snapped. The creeper targeting you made his move. He rushed forward trying to make a grab for you. You side stepped him, rather perfectly. Instinctively you made for his wrist and twisted his arm. He yelped in pain. In his pain he landed on one of his knees. Kneeling in front of you the man cursed you and in your red haze you let go to the man. You placed your hands on his chin and head. With a strong twist you broke his neck. The attacker's body went limp and fall loudly against the floor.

"Daniela!"

Apollo threw the man off him and he crashed against the floor. Violently Apollo kicked him in the face and the man moved no more. You stared at your hands and then toward the now silent, unmoving attacker. Where did that strength come from?

"Did I? Did I just kill him?"

Apollo didn't answer you. He simply grabbed your hand and rushed you out of the gas station. You were practicality thrown into the car. The only thing you remember in your daze was the car screeching as Apollo rushed out of town. Speeding was an understatement but for you time was inexistent. You stared blankly at your knees. Apollo tried to get your attention however you weren't there, you had finally cracked.

"Shit," Apollo muttered. After about an hour Apollo pulled over. He turned off the car and sat there running his hand throw his hair.

"Typical, planting an ambush…such cowards."

Immediately, you felt a sudden shock wave wake through your body. You started to breathe heavily as if you just surface from a deep swim. The feeling you had frozen an hour beforehand started to pour out. You cried wildly and without restraint.

"Daniela?"

Apollo moved closer but didn't touch you. He was afraid he would break your fragile form, "I'm sorry Daniela that had to be scary for you."

"No," you sniffed, "That's not it."

His brow furrowed in confusion or curiosity you weren't sure. That's when you noticed that his right brow was cracked and bleeding. "Apollo, you're hurt," you reached for him but he pulled away.

"Don't worry about me," he countered, "Why are you upset?"

You dropped your hand, "I was scared but not by the men." You paused unsure of how Apollo may or may not take this.

"I was scared by the normality of it all. Like I have done that before…ended a man's life."

Apollo sighed, "Because you have."

"What?"

"This is nothing new to you, that's why your reflexes protected you. And your instinct was to kill that man." He said things so matter-a-fact, you had no choice but to believe him.

But,

"I'm a murderer…"

"No, not in the sense your thinking. You kill for a reason to protect others and the people you love."

Unfortunately that doesn't make the idea of killing people any better. "Who were those men?" You asked quietly. Apollo took a second, in thought, "I don't think they were the same men as before."

"What do you mean? There are two different groups after me?"

"Maybe not after you, maybe they were after someone else…"

Apollo didn't know or he wasn't sure on who those pursers were.

You wished your memories would return soon, to add much clarity to this crazy new life. You missed him…Ezio. Your heart needed his companionship. Apollo was doing an okay job however you felt incomplete.

You may not remember Ezio but your heart does. Your heart was screaming for him, grabbing anything and everything that connected you to him.

"Ezio…"

You whispered, Apollo smiled sadly.

"Let's go Apollo, I can't take this emptiness anymore."

He nodded and started up the car again. The rest of the tripped was quiet and you didn't stop unless it was absolutely necessary.

Your head wobbled against the car window as you fell asleep. The rhythm of the car continued for a while longer until you felt the car start to slow down. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and looked out the window. There was a high wall and a small gate to a city hidden inside. From what you could see the town had dim street lights and a few cars were parked inside.

"Apollo?"

"Here we are Daniela. Monteriggioni."


	12. Home

Chapter 12: Home

A/N: Okay, the date is being change, since it isn't accurate. No longer summer but fall trip for Daniela and her senior trip, it is Oct 5. When the stories are re-edited I will fix the mistakes.

The laws of this world no longer appear important to you anymore. Clearly the life you once knew no longer had any relevance to whom and what you are now. Your head bobbled against the car window as Mr. A pulled only a tad bit closer to the villa's walls.

"Why are we so far away?" You drawled out, honestly not caring for the reasoning may be as to why Mr. A parked at least a half a mile away. Mr. A spoke, as you fiddled with the buttons of the car door, "The villa is under surveillance."

"Well, walking up in the dead of night wouldn't be suspicious at all," you said sarcastically. Mr. A raised his eyebrows, clearly not pleased with the attitude. However he did not counter you, considering your life isn't going your way as of late. He proceeded with the drive all the way into the city and passed through the gate. The roads were narrow and you had no idea how Mr. A made it through with such ease and grace.

He turned off the car and sat there staring out the window. Mr. A parked in front of a fountain like structure with two staircases on each side. You headed out of the car leaving Mr. A behind. You stood in front of the drain and notice a triangular symbol with a circular bottom. Your gaze lingered there for what seemed as an eternity. This marking on the staircase walls had a remarkable familiarity. The longer you stared the more you wished you could remember the importance of it.

"Daniela?"

"What is it?"

Mr. A smiled, "It's the symbol of your order, The Assassin's order that is."

"Assassins?"

"Yes, now come on."

You grabbed your backpack from the backseat and headed up the left staircase behind Mr. A. There was eeriness to the villa. As if you would see a ghost or spirits pop out of bushes or even dark shadows lingering behind you. The villa was in bad shape too. Walls and windows were broken and roofs were collapsed in. Boards were nailed to keep people out and structurally keep the building stable.

Mr. A stopped in front of the main door, "Welcome to the Villa Auditore, or also known as home to you."

"Home?"

"Yes," he regarded your silence as confusion, "Daniela I wish you would remember already."

You paused, he was sincerely hurting for you, "As I do." Slowly you backed away for the barred entrance and headed to the right. You followed your feet as they remembered something you could not. Then you passed a large well and a tree before entering a back courtyard. You traced your hand along the wall of the walk way until you managed to find an open door. Cables poured in and out of the room. Tree roots grew out of the floor as books and tables were broken and ruined from ill-kept treatment.

You eyed the cables once again. Their direction led from the far wall into a hidden stairwell. "Daniela?" Mr. A walked after you as you proceeded down to what you thought could be a basement.

"Shhh, there's someone coming," you heard a male English voice echo farther down below. Mr. A stopped you, "Daniela it could be dangerous just waltzing in there."

"And what would you do?"

"Well I just happen to know who is down here."

"Then do something," you urged rather impatiently.

"Ah, hello," Mr. A cleared his throat, "We mean no harm. We're on the same side that is. It's me Lucy, Apollo."

"Right and we're to believe the mysterious voice hiding in the hallway?"

"Shaun!"

"What?!"

Carelessly you continued your descent down the stairs. All four new patrons of the Villa Auditore stood with warlike prepared stances as you stopped in the entranceway.

"Oh my…" the owner of the English accent spoke.

"Isn't she?" A brunette woman with a pixie mullet said pointing. Meanwhile a man, tan and tall standing in the middle beside a blond woman, slowly stepped toward you.

"Daniela?" When he spoke you inhaled so sharply you almost forgot to relieve the air. The voice didn't match his face but you felt you knew this man. Spontaneously, without fear or thought, you ran up to him and hugged him around the neck.

"Daniela!" Mr. A called to you and you sharply pulled away from him. You stepped back toward Mr. A as the other three conversed among themselves. Apparently the man you hugged, Desmond as you heard while the other debated violently on whom you were, stared shockingly as if you were a ghost.

Your gaze shamefully found the ground as you tried to hide your embarrassment. "I'm sorry," you muttered.

"You can't be real…I mean you must be her ancestor."

"Shaun, Daniela died remember and she had no known siblings or children," the blond interrupt, causing a halt to his doubt.

"This is beyond my pay grade!" Shaun exclaimed rather harshly. "Are you telling me that immortally is real?"

"Yes," Mr. A interceded, "Well in my case yes, as for Daniela she merely has jump through time."

Shaun laughed, "You're joking. If that's true, which it's not, then I'm four hundred years old and my time travel machine is in my watch."

"Why are you here?" Desmond finally spoke, looking only at Daniela. "I saw you at the airport but I was sure it was a strange side effect of the animus."

"Animus?" You asked, noticing the computers and strange machinery displayed around the room.

"She needs to get back, Desmond," Apollo answered his question, ignoring Daniela. They all grew silent. Daniela stared at Mr. A wondering what he meant.

"Go back?" Daniela questioned, "I don't remember yet you want to send me back!"

"You will reclaim you memories I'm sure with Desmond's help."

"Are you telling me, she really is Daniela from Ezio's time?"

"Yes," Mr. A smiled, "Desmond, you above everyone here knows how much Ezio needs her to return. You've witness and felt his suffering."

Desmond looked to Daniela again, "But doesn't she have a say in all of this?"

"No!"

Apollo boomed and silenced everyone, "I hate to play the villain, but I have good authority to force her to return to where she belongs."

They both began to argue and another debate ensued. You wandered away and travelled around the room. There were pictures displayed chaotically on a board, pin and lines drawn through different people and buildings. You concluded whoever created the board could understand the logic of the mess for you clearly could not follow it. The pictures trailed down the board as did your eyes, there you stopped short. A picture of him, Ezio, you were sure. You traced you hand over the face in the photo and smiled. And directly beside Ezio photo was of another man. He was bearded and younger but he too was someone who played at your heartstrings. He was under the enemies tab, though.

"Excuse me," you called, to honestly whoever was listening and not arguing. The brunette, known as Rebecca, answered. She stalked over to you and appeared to very happy to leave that conversation, "Yes?"

"Who is this man?"

"That's Cesare Borgia, current enemy of Ezio's, Rodrigo's son."

A storm was coming.

And you were sure the storm's name was Cesare Borgia.

For, he triggered your memory, a man with cruel eyes and a sharp tongue.

A/N: I'm not caring for this book as much as the first. Like you I want Daniela to returned to the past. This might feel rushed but the third book well make up for it.


	13. Black

Chapter 13: Black

"Apollo?"

"Yes," Apollo turned to face you, still standing at the board of pictures. You smiled, "Your job is done now. You can leave."

"Daniela?"

"I remember everything, my death, my life with Ezio and now I see what needs to be done," You watched his face fall into amazement and shock.

"Just like that?" Shaun asked, watching you stroll towards a shelf in front of Altair's statue. There was a collection of Ezio's personal effects. Every time you touched something that once belonged to him, you would get a sudden flash of your life before. You found yourself holding his hidden blade slightly longer than necessary. Your fingers traced the emblem designed in steel and the carvings in the leather.

"And it seems Desmond and his fellow assassins have discovered a Piece of Eden, the apple to be correct," they grew quiet. Your air had changed. A dignified confidence that you didn't have before, you knew who and what you were. A woman, an assassin, train with the graces of nobility and the graces of war.

Curiosity, though, almost undid your noble confidence. Why was it Cesare Borgia's face that broke the seal of your memories? Was it the strong feelings of vengeance or something else? You knew nothing of the man. Honestly you didn't think he would be a threat after the first game. Maybe there was another part of Assassin's Creed you didn't yet get to played.

"Apollo, it's fine. Return to whatever you should be preparing for. You're not supposed to be here anyway, am I right?"

Apollo smiled, smug and rather enjoying in your old self. "As you appear to be your former self, Daniela, I will leave. However, I shall see you sooner than you think."

Moments after he left, Desmond bluntly asked, "What the hell just happen?"

"Well, Desmond, if I knew I wouldn't have this dumb look on my face," Shaun answered. Daniela smiled and slowly approached Desmond, who clearly wasn't a bit afraid of Daniela. You brows furrowed as you analyzed him and circled around him like a vulture. "What?" He inquired as you finally stopped.

"The likeness between you and Ezio is surreal. You're even the same height, I'm sure of it," You poked him nonchalantly, of course, him disagreeing and slapping away your hand.

"Do you mind?"

"No not really," you laughed, "Honestly I didn't think gaining my memories would be that easy." You stepped away for the group and stared at the picture board again.

"Shaun, is there any record of me after what happen in Veneiza?

"No, know that you mention it, everything about you has no record. Everything we know about you is from the Animus and your interactions with Ezio."

"Hmm, interesting," you pondered around, pacing helped your thoughts. "I'm almost tempted to put myself in the Animus."

"This is a paradox though," Shaun ignored your comment. "If you're here in the present, presuming that this is the present, then history isn't being written with you in it. So in theory you don't existence in that time, so your memory doesn't existence yet…" Shaun nearly lost you halfway in his explanation.

"So are you saying my history isn't completed then I do need to return?"

"Yes or you may be stuck here in an everlasting loop."

Lucy interrupted, "I hate to say this but we don't have time to find her a way back."

"Lucy?" Desmond stared at her bewildered.

"No, Desmond she's right, you need to focus on getting the apple before the Templars do." You understood Desmond's willing and caring attitude but there were more important things to take care of first.

"Wait," you remembered something from the first Assassin's Creed game with Ezio, "Doesn't the goddess Minerva show herself when Ezio finds the apple?"

"Yes, that's right," Desmond nodded and urged you to finish your thought.

"Well, maybe she is where the Apple is hidden now. If I could communicate with her consciousness than she could show me the way back to Ezio's time."

You waited for them to comment on your theory. She was the one you felt brought you here considering she was the last person you saw before your "death".

"How do we know this is even true!" Shaun's resolved broke even though he was playing at the idea only a few minutes before.

"Sure the first civilization existence the Animus proved it. But time travel, immortality and divine beings…I don't know where reality becomes myth and myth becomes reality," Shaun continued the rant.

"Lucy?" Desmond hoped she, knowing of Apollo, would shed light to the situation.

She signed, "We don't. But I have a feeling that this is Daniela, formally known as Ezio's fellow assassin and friend."

"In the Animus we didn't see her die Shaun, remember. She was taken away by a woman, even Ezio doesn't truly know what happen to her," Desmond added.

"He doesn't," you asked softly. Maybe that is what Apollo meant by Ezio's suffering. Desmond looked graved by your sudden downcast.

Desmond walked over and placed a hand on your shoulder, "Ezio, concluded that you did die but never stopped hoping you happened to be alive somewhere."

"Stubborn as ever," you wondered what year you would returned to and how much your Ezio had changed…probably not much.

Shaun began to stare at you, "It's interesting though considering that you're what sixteen or seventeen again."

"Seventeen."

"Right, even though when you died you were twenty-six…how's that? And why?"

"I don't know…maybe that's how the immortality works, time travel?" You concluded only for Shaun to dismiss that theory on account it didn't make sense. But did any of it?

"Let's take a break," Rebecca said seeing the defeat in everyone's gazes.

* * *

><p>You spent at least a week with Desmond's team, trying to finish Ezio sequences in Roma. However you stayed far away as much detail as possible and plus lately Shaun has been guarding the Animus database like a hawk. Maybe they still didn't trust you. Or there was a trace of you in the new found sequences.<p>

Whenever the chance arose you did venture out of the sanctuary and into the city. You would follow old paths you would take with Ezio and Claudia sometimes Maria. The place had changed very little astoundingly and there were even some buildings being used for what they were always used for. For example the Dottore's and the tailor's shop were still open for business, family business you presumed had preserved their traditional homes.

However, that day was different. No daily trip through the city. They had finished the Roma sequences and found where the Apple was hiding. Of course, it was bittersweet; considering this would possibly be the last time you would be with Desmond and his team.

You left Monteriggioni that day and never stopped to look back. The team drove to Roma and there the Apple was hidden, under the coliseum. Unfortunately this was no easy task as the Templars had control of the area and was watching.

They parked the van and casually walked through the modern day city of Roma. Luckily must of the bystanders thought you were normal tourists headed to see the coliseum at night. However there were a few who kept an eye on you and your partners. The biggest looks were given to Desmond and soon they were beginning to tail you and the team.

"They're following," you whispered to the four ahead.

"Then it's time for plan B," Desmond smiled and led the group down a darken alleyway. "Lucy put this on," Rebecca handed her a hooded jacket similar to Desmond's.

"What are you doing?"

"We're distracting the followers," Desmond answered, but you grabbed the jacket from Lucy's hand. Something told you, you needed to be the one to divert the Templars away from the team.

"Daniela?"

"You guys have to stick together. I'll meet you there."

"Bu-,"

"No, I will do this," you interrupted Rebecca, "Besides I'm the elder here, no?"

They all smiled and you pulled the jacket on. The jacket had a strange comfort too with the bird's beak hood and all.

"Hang back for a while when I leave, so they think we separated. Hopefully they will think Desmond's going off on his own," you explained as you zipped the hoodie to a close.

You said a quick goodbye before heading down the street. Discreetly you grabbed the attention of the guards and they soon followed you. You, without looking, turned a corner only then did you make a mistake. There was a wall or something you slammed into. You pushed away from whatever it was. With an honest reaction you gazed upon your obstacle and there you reunited with those cold black eyes.

Hades…

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will be the end of this book. I wanted to have more Desmond and Daniela interactions. Maybe in the re-editing process I will add a few extra chapters. As I probably will with the first book.


	14. River

Chapter 14: River

"Well, hello my dear Daniela,"

Hades, you never called him by his roman name, stared back at you with a sweet, cruel grin. The harsh deep rasp of his voice betrayed his youthful appearance. You pushed away from him but you were trapped. He guarded the front as a few men stalked behind you. Were they gods as well? You did not know.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He laughed in a condescending way, "I did not send you here…it wouldn't be in my benefactor's benefit."

"Your benefactor?"

"The details aren't important. The importance here is that we've made a mistake thus I'm here to correct it," hades glided toward you, pushing you closer to the predators behind you.

"Correct it, how?"

"Like I said, details," he gestured towards you, a hand tempted to brush your cheek. You quickly reacted grabbing the inside of his wrist with your left hand. A sound from the violent connection echoed through the alleyway. He merely smiled but you didn't hesitate. You held his wrist firm as you slammed a kick into his ribcage.

The force made him double over and you twisted his arm behind his back. His men charged forward to aid him only for you to push Hades into them. They kept their balance and surprisingly were able to catch their leader. However you managed to escape down the alley. You headed east from the coliseum and they weren't far behind.

You ran through the city, bumping into people and dodging cars. Out-of-shape and breath you pushed your weak body as far as you could until finally the burn disappear. Adrenaline drove you farther east and soon you found yourself trapped.

Hades and his men were behind you while the river was in front. You stood on the edge of a concrete wall with the river a few feet below you. There was one bridge you could see but you knew you couldn't make it. Defeated you turned to your assailant.

"That was quite a try, Daniela."

You were exhausted and your lungs hurt as if the air was acid. The water rushed on, loud as flooded your ears. Suddenly, a strange stubbornness and pride welled up inside you. You found yourself standing tall with a chin up.

"I wonder, Daniela, how does it feel to be a puppet?"

He stepped closer,

"I mean, going back and forth in time and worlds. Saturn has done a marvelous job."

Your eyebrows furrowed, "Saturn?"

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that," he laughed, "But who cares, he's just a sorry old man."

"What are you talking about?"

He was right in front of you as your feet sat on the edge of the wall.

"Who do you think brought you here, technically? Only the god of time."

"Saturn?"

"Yes," he signed clearly annoyed with the conversation.

"I don't understand."

"Didn't you wonder why, when your memory returned, that you were in a different future than the one you were born in?" He paused, letting you think silently.

He continued, "Desmond was a person in your first life, but just a normal person. Assassin's Creed's history was only fiction. But in this world, Assassin's Creed is the reality."

"Multiple realities?"

"Exactly," Hades sounded as if he was congratulating you. "Daniela, you're smarted than I thought," he added and you ignored. Your mind was trying to place your importance to all this madness.

"Why me?"

"Didn't they tell you, that Apollo and his sister are soo secretive."

"His sister?"

"Oh you know, Lottie…also known as Artemis or Diana."

Lottie? Was she your guardian like Apollo too?

"You didn't answer my question, why me?"

He smiled, "Because you're one of us."

"One of us?"

"You're part of the first civilization more so than Desmond's ancestors."

"What?!"

"Enough!"

He grabbed you around the neck and lifted you. Your feet dangled over the edge and above the rushing Tiber River below. He didn't loosen his grip as you clawed at his hands.

"The one you have to worry about isn't me, or Saturn, it's someone by the name of Juno."

He was choking you and tears poured from your eyes. "I'm tired of this game," he said just before threw you violently into the water. You screamed as loud as you called until you slammed against the water's surface. The impact forced you ears to pop and then flooded with water. You tried to swim back up for air but the current was too strong. Exhausted, drowning and weak you felt your body give in. The world went black.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Thanks for reading!


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue: Red and Gold

"Pull her out!"

"Is the lady alive?"

"Brother!"

You were cold and wet. There was something warm touching you neck and then on your chest. The pressure on your chest, you assumed, was probably from someone's head.

"She's alive! Hurry!"

"We should take her home, brother!"

You tried to open your eyes only to fail. Soon you felt someone put their arms underneath you and lift you. Your voice didn't abandon you though, "Wher…where am I?" Awkwardly, your voice was rough and broken while burning you throat.

A voice rumbled in your ear as your head rested against the stranger's chest, "Roma." The stranger stopped and you felt the warmth of the stranger disappear. You were being passed over to someone else. There was a sound of hooves and some shuffling about.

"Hand her to me," you heard a horse breathing near you and then you were lifted back to the stranger's arms.

"She wears unusual clothing," there was a lady's voice, young and curious, a voice you heard earlier. There came a sweet and gentle laugh for the man who was holding you. And again you tried to see your hero's face. When your eyes finally listened to your will, you were unfortunately blinded by the sunlight. You groaned softly as you shut them quick. A moment later you reopened your eyes.

A girl, blonde and fair skin sat on a horse across from where you were. She smiled and had a blush of pink on her cheeks. Her hair was pulled back into a hair net. However her gown is what you noticed the most. The satin and linen of red and gold shined in the sunlight.

"Let's go, Lucrezia," the man spoke above you. Your eyes grew heavy and sleep took you.

* * *

><p>AN: Last chapter! I hope I ended this okay! I do plan to add more to this book later.

Any ideas as to what will happen to Daniela next?  
>Please review! Thank You!<p> 


	16. BOOK 3

BOOK 3

Exhumed is now going up so you better be ready. Intro is up first maybe a day or so for the first chapter.


End file.
